quantitativepoliticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
This is a wiki about quantitative and formal methods in politics science. It is intended to host discussion and information about the application of quantitative and formal techniques such as statistical analysis, game theory, and simulation modeling to political science research. Like any wiki, your are encouraged to edit these pages, add content, and post questions for other people interested in the topic. Just go to a page you are interested in, and click "edit" (on the top of the menu bar). For wikia on many other political issues (i.e., beyond political science), see Wikia:politics Where to start * If you are new to wikis, you may want to try the tutorial on the Central Wikia * A list of all help pages can be found at Category:Help. For example, ** for how to edit pages ** ** How to login/create an account: See top right of this page, click , or click http://quantitativepolitics.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Userlogin&type=signup Create Account Initial Pages (Please add more -- see the Community Portal) This Wikia is currently organized into Resources that would be useful for any work on quantitative political science issues, and focused discussion and information on specific issues that are of interest to members of this group. If you have a topic you find exciting and want to gather other people's expertise, or are working on a project and are gathering background resources for a paper etc., please add a page on that topic and develop it as you see fit. As you come across resources that would be of value to anyone involved in quantitative political science (i.e., beyond the particular topics you are working on) please add them to one of the general resources pages. To write a new article, enter the page title in the box below. * What are some basic and advanced Resources in this field? E.g., Grants, Conferences. ** Where can you find an Introduction to the Quantitative Methods that are available for political science? ** What Journals publish articles on these topics? ** What Reference Books give a background in these methods? ** What Software is available? E.g., the R-Package ** What Organizations are conducting Quantitative research in political science? ** What are some key Articles? ** What questions do you have about using quantitative methods (open Q&A section) ** Where can I find data sources for American politics research online? * Quantitative Political Science Research on Particular Topics ** Techniques *** Optimization Techniques ** Content Areas *** Social Network Analysis *** Computational Political Science *** Civil Violence *** Collective Action and Social Movements *** Culture For University of Maryland GVPT students and faculty: * We have an email discussion list for topics particular to our department -- please see its webpage to signup for the list, or see Steve Wendel or Ben Appel in the halls. * We also have a section of this Wiki devoted to organizing workshops and meetings at the University of Maryland. See UMd ---- Keywords: political science; quantitative political science; quantitative politics; statistical analysis; game theory; formal modelling; axiomatic theory; simulation; agent-based simulation of political science